1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a non-transitory computer-readable record medium, a game system, and an information processing device.
2. Related Art
A game program is known that causes a computer to execute a game in which a user uses a game content such as character cards and the like (for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-264183).
With such a game program, game contents used in the game are offered to the user. The user had judged whether or not the user needed the offered medium and took the time and effort to perform a manipulated input according to the necessity or unnecessity.